Jared and Kim  True Love
by twilightF0R3V3R
Summary: An insight into a love story from the Twilight Saga.


_She's looking at me again_ I thought to myself whilst peeking out of the corner of my eye. I don't even know why she keeps staring at me, I'm just one of the guys.. Why doesn't she look at one of them?

"That girl's looking at you again," Brandon whispered "I swear she's obsessed.." I looked at him with a disgusted face and he laughed.

"Obsessed.. she feels more like a stalker! I mean, she's gorgeous, but she's one of them.. fake. What's her name again?"

"You don't listen at all! That's Kim.." Someone had called him so he didn't manage to finish his sentence. Kim, such a pretty name. Such a shame she hangs around with the 'it' crowd. Maybe if she wasn't one of them I could talk to her, maybe. It's not like don't think they're nice girls, it's just that I was brought up around people who hated falseness.

We arrived at the school then and as I looked out the window I saw that it was raining, _typical_ I thought, _the day I decided to wear a short-sleeved top it rains. _But as I stepped out of the bus the water droplets which I expected to be cold weren't. In fact, I don't even think I could feel them as they landed on my bare arms. People from all directions were running into the school, including the 'three musketeers'; Jacob, Embry and Quil, but I just didn't seem to have to. Everyone was giving me weird looks, including that Kim girl who hesitated for a moment next to me, as if she wanted to say something. I gave her a quizzical look and she blushed, running away to her silly little friends.

As I looked at her body running away to the front building, something inside of my changed. It was like, a tug. My body seemed to be urging me to go after her. _That's just stupid, nothing like that would ever happen_ I told myself as I walked in the opposite direction, but yet I still felt sad as I moved further and further away from her..

Lunch was no different than the rest; I got my food and went to sit down at the usual table with Brandon. I was the tallest one on this table, over these past weeks I've had a major growth spurt which you may think in not unusual, but seeing as I was 5"7 then and now, only two/three weeks later, I'm 6"0 so no wonder my mum's started to worry something's wrong.  
>There's been some other weird things going on lately, for example; Sam. Earlier this summer Sam Uley disappeared from La Push, no one knew where he'd gone and the Tribe Council members weren't doing anything about it! Sam's mum and Leah (his girlfriend) were going mental with concern! But then he suddenly appeared out of the blue, looking like he'd just killed somebody but now he won't stop looking at me, it's creepy.<br>Not only that but now I have a temper. I mean, sure I had a little bit of one before but that was just teenage angst. Now it terrible, any little thing which I don't like and I get this horrid sensation and I start shaking violently. I nearly lashed out at my mum the other day but I restrained myself. It like I see this red haze around my vision, and every time I see it, it seems to be getting stronger and stronger.

"Jared… JARED!" I looked up from my thoughts to see Brandon looking at me.

"What?" I replied, seeing my second cousin before he could reply, "Hey Jake, wassup?" I turned away from my table to talk to him.

"Just wanted to say hey that's all, not spoken to you in ages! I saw you this morning in the rain, what were you doing just standing there? It was raining like hell!" He asked me with an enthusiastic grin, I could tell that he was going to go into one of his stupid jokes again so I quickly recovered myself.

"I just didn't feel the rain mate," he looked at me strangely. _Quick, think of something good _I thought, "Anyways, it wasn't that bad, well maybe for the wimps!" I told him jokingly, seeing the laughter go out of his eyes. _Got you there Jake!_ I told him silently.

"Well good, don't want my older cousin getting a cold now do we?" He replied with a laugh, punch my arm and ran off to where Embry was standing. _How is he so quick with the puns?_ I thoughts, seeing the red haze before I could even establish that I was angry. _Not again, keep calm Jared. Calm. _

The rest of the day went by in a blur, mainly because I was trying hard to keep myself calm. It was different this time, I couldn't restrain it as well as I used to be able to. I think I shouted at a couple of teacher before the bell went for going home which was very unusual for me.

_There she is again.._ I inwardly hit myself, _I can't be with her and you know that Jared, just stop it right now. But what if she wants to be with me? What if by saying no I'm crushing all her dreams. JARED SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!_ I must've looked like a crazy person from the outside, cringing as the 'voices inside my head' were shouting at me. _Let's just get home and forget about her. _Right, home, that's where I needed to be.

The bus was late so everyone had to stand in the rain for a good 20 minutes. Yet I still had the feeling like I wasn't cold when I knew I should've been. There was no more room underneath the bus shelter so I decided to stand outside seeing as it didn't affect me. Everyone was staring at me as if I was some sought of weirdo.

The bus came round the corner then, _finally, _I thought. Everyone got onto the bus before me, which I think was a bit rude seeing as I was the one who stood out in the rain so that they would have room to stay dry! As I stepped on the bus everyone seemed to be looking at me again, I scanned the bus for a place to sit but there was no where and the bus had a strict no-standing policy.

"Sorry kid," the bus driver said to me, "You can wait for another one, it will be here in about 20 minutes". I stepped off the bus with the same red haze around my visions. My whole body started to shake as I watched the bus drive away with Kim staring out at the window, looking at me. _Fine, I'll just have to walk._

The walk wasn't that bad seeing as I wasn't getting cold, it was just the red haze and shaking that was distracting me. Every time a car went past they slowed down, saw the look on my face and sped away. _Just calm down Jared. _At that point I saw my house with my mum standing in the window with a worried look on her face.

"I told you you should've worn a coat! Why didn't you ring me? I could have got someone on the Res to pick you up!" She shouted from the porch, yeah that's right, my mum doesn't drive. Sucks if you want to go to parties and have no lift.

"I left it in my room mum, so no you couldn't have got someone to pick me up!" I barged past her, immediately regretting it as I saw the pain flash across her face. The red haze was coming up again, this time stronger and redder. She touched my arm and a surprised look came across her.

"Jared, are you okay? You're burning hot, you should lie down sweetie.." she was having one of her rants again.

"Mum I'm fine. Just leave me alone" I told her, shaking so much I'm surprised she didn't notice.

"Honey, you need to go and see a doctor, or at least lie down so I can look after you!" She cried after me. That was it. That is what broke me.

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE A FRICKING DOCTOR OKAY?" I screamed "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT A BABY ANY MORE!" by this time I was shaking so much I the room was shaking, the red haze was covering the whole of my vision so I couldn't see her properly.

That was it. That was the final straw. All the anger I had over these past weeks came together to turn me into some sort of moneter. All of a sudden there was a massive ripping noise, louder than any noise I have ever heard. I looked up at my mum who was staring at me in horror. _What have I become?_ I thought before sprinting out of the door and into the forest.

"JARED! JARED!"

**So do you like it? Review it please:') Any feedback it welcome!**

**Maisy x**


End file.
